Wet 'n' Wild
by kiwifruitt
Summary: Where Levi and Eren end up having a bath together, and things get a little... wild. [Rated M for SMUT/SEXUAL CONTENT/PLOTLESS PORN]


**A/N: I just had a craving for bathtub sex and I regret absolutely nothing. **

**Feedback is greatly appreciated! ^.^ (if there are any drastic mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell :) )**

* * *

Baths… A place to clean and refresh the mind and body, to gently ease the muscles after a day of hard events.

Definitely not a place to get dirty.

But looking down, I saw a pair of muscled arms wrapped around my waist, and the warm water rippled at the subtle movements of the man behind me.

How did it get like this…?

"Uh, excuse me Heichou…" I started quietly, hoping the heat in my ears were imperceptible. "What exactly is this… situation?"

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently. "You just happened to be occupying the bath when I decided to go in."

"I know that! What I'm asking is why we're in the bath together with me sitting in your lap!"

"Huh?" He huffed, his eyes narrowing to glare at me. "So you're saying you're going to leave your corporal shivering outside completely naked in this cold while you go and enjoy your bath?"

"You could just wear your clothes again!"

"Or we could just enjoy each other's company."

In the momentary silence, I vaguely felt something hard and hot poking at my ass, and I felt the heat in my face grow stronger.

"H-heichou… there's something's touching me…?" I said, squirming a little in his grasp.

"Oh, what is it?"

… Was he always this difficult?

"Come on, say it."

…

"Say it-"

"I'm saying that your PENIS is touching my BUTTHOLE!" I shouted, fed up.

"Try again. That had no sexiness."

His dick continued to rub against me, and I bit down a groan. "Heichou… please stop." I whispered, knowing it was futile. He just grinded harder, tightening the hold he had on me. A surprised moan accidently escaped my mouth as it tried to poke it's head inside me and I felt myself jerking upwards. "Wait…Heichou! Stop! Stop…" I thrash a little to wriggle away from his grip, the water sloshing around the tub.

He simply pulled me back to him by my hips and I shivered as he brushed his lips at the nape of my neck "…Do you really want me to stop?" He asked, his hands sliding down to my ass gently, and I felt goose bumps rippling under his touch. "You're hard yourself, you know."

I know, and I wish I wasn't.

'I-it's not like I don't want it, but it's still daytime! Someone might hear!" I stuttered out any excuse I could think of. "And what if someone comes in?"

"I locked the door when I came in. And Hanji went to a meeting with Erwin."

I sighed. I should have known his stubbornness wasn't going to give in so easily. I felt his hands come to slide my unwilling legs apart so that the warm water sloshed around the inside of my thighs, exposing every private part on my body to the corporal's wrath. His erection brushed against my entrance yet again and then poked its very tip into me repeatedly. I tried but failed to push away from him and tightly closed my legs back together. "No! Please…please don't put it in." I heard myself plea, knowing I would probably rip in half.

"I'm not putting it in yet, dumbass." He replied as he eased my legs open again and circled my entrance a few times with a slender finger before slipping it in. His other arm wound tightly around my waist as I gasped and bucked forward, my hands coming to grip onto both of his thighs to steady myself. I felt his finger slowly inch inside until it was in to the knuckle, and once in he began thrusting it gently in and out, his lips nipping and sucking on the skin on the side of my neck. I whined as he wriggled his finger inside me and brushed my inner walls in a circular motion, still holding my squirming hips with one strong arm.

"Is it okay? Can I add another finger?" He asked in my ear, his breath tickling the side of my face. I tried to settle down my restless hips and nod shakily. You've come this far; just do what you want.

He pulled the first finger almost completely out, and then squeezed in a second finger, stretching me significantly. It hurt a lot more than just one , and I couldn't stop a choked yelp escaping me. He reluctantly stopped moving and patiently waited for me to adjust, nibbling gently at my (probably red) ear. "Relax a bit." He said into that ear, and I did my best to abide and unclenched the muscles I hadn't known I was tensing. Completely leaning into him now, I felt his abs on my back as he began thrusting his fingers in again. Occasionally, he stopped to probe around inside, obviously looking for something, though I didn't know what.

I eventually found out when his fingers curled and pushed upwards, making my vision flash wildly as I gave out a high-pitched cry, my hips shuddering against his restraining arm. Before I had a chance to comprehend what had happened, he rubbed up into that spot again and the water splashed around as I wailed and pushed frantically at his body, desperate to get away from that overwhelming feeling. Brushing past it one final time had me bent over forwards, voicing a sob and whimpering as he pulled his fingers out and tugged me back towards him, wrapping his arms around my shaking body.

"You're way too sensitive." He said impassively as I leaned my head against his neck, his fingers threading soothingly through my wet hair before tipping it sideways to press his lips onto mine. I return the kiss clumsily, my mind hazy, and let his tongue enter my mouth. It brushed past my own before probing deeper. He tasted like what I expected him to taste – clean and slightly piquant.

For the entire time, I was well aware of his erection still grinding at my entrance as well as mine, which was throbbing uncomfortably.

"I'm putting it in." He said when our lips separated at last and he lifted my hips up so they were just above the water, and I felt the cold air chill the wet skin. I gripped onto both sides of the bathtub as he placed me on top of his dick, slick and hot from the water in the bath. A breathy, high-pitched whine escaped me as he lowered me onto him slowly, stretching the entrance wider and wider.

It wasn't going all that bad until, being the clumsy person I am, my hand slipped from the slippery edge and I fell down, and suddenly felt his dick filling me completely up. "Fuck!" I heard myself cry out breathlessly, and I struggled uselessly to try to lift myself up off of him. His dick was far larger than when I had first seen it, and it was embedded too deep inside of me.

I felt him pull me closer to his body by the waist so that my back was touching his stomach again and muttered soothing words, which were incomprehensible for my currently scrambled brain. But I closed my eyes and grabbed onto the warm arm wound around me, embarrassing whimpers leaving me in between my pants.

"Does it hurt?" He asked when I reopened my eyes, his hand travelling down to fondle my balls and the base of my length, which wasn't as erect from the pain and surprise from earlier.

"…A little." I whispered and sagged into his strong body, the warm water relaxing to my muscles. I felt him shift a little to support my weight, and then his arms came to entwine around my waist and my pelvis, locking me into the comfortable position. Those arms were also what restrained me from jolting away when his hips suddenly snapped up into me, and I yelled as I heard the slap of skin against skin echo around the bathroom.

Clearly impatient, he bucked upwards again, pushing me downwards simultaneously. I could feel the tip of his dick rubbing at the spot again, and I let out a high-pitched keen, my body feeling like jelly.

"Come on. You move too." He said as he released the tight grip he had around my waist and placed his hands on either side my hips. "I can't." I said straight away, knowing I would probably slip and hit my head or something like that. Besides, I couldn't feel my legs properly.

But Levi was never a man for sympathy. "Come on. Do it." He growled, kneading my ass almost painfully underwater before pushing up at it, making me stumble up onto trembling legs, like that of a newborn deer. His dick had slid out halfway, and I shiver and moan as I made myself descend down its thick shaft again so it filled me up. I somehow managed to do it one more time before the muscles in my thighs refused to move anymore and I land onto him completely, panting.

"Go on. You were doing well." He ordered, running his hands from my waist to between my legs, touching everything but the most desperate part.

"I can't. I can't." I gasped when he tried to lift me up again. I heard him sigh, and without dropping my hips back down he began thrusting deep into me, pushing my hips back with his arms to meet his thrusts. Loud, breathy moans escaped me as I felt him tilting the angle a couple of times before a zap of pleasure zipped through me and I arched my back, feeling my erection grow slowly again and making me clench my muscles hard around him. The thrusts grew more rapid, and he rammed into me a few more times before I heard a grunt behind me and warm, thick liquid filled me up. His arms loosened slightly around me and his panting breaths caressed the back of my neck.

My erection was getting uncomfortably hard when he finally regained his senses and pulled slowly out of me, the white seed leaking out soon after to dance away into the water.

He positioned me down so I was facing him now, and probably feeling slightly embarrassed for coming first, leaned down and took me unexpectedly in his mouth. His warmth engulfed my needy cock and I groaned, desperately trying not to buck up into the delicious wetness. His head bobbed up and down a few times before he took it out of his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip, holding the base of it and squeezing my balls gently as he did so. Sometimes, I could almost swear that his goal in life was to make me moan as embarrassingly loud as possible.

"Levi!" I heard myself gasp as he dragged the foreskin down to stroke the sensitive tip not so gently. My legs jerked inwards as he stroked me for a bit before gulping me down again, and I felt dizzy as he licked my slit with the tip of his tongue, running it over it as though licking an ice cream cone.

He returned to sucking it and I could feel the heat in my stomach, taking over my brain. For a moment, the only things I felt were his silky hair in my hands and the hot mouth around me- licking and sucking me as an overwhelming feeling tingled through my veins. I felt like it was going to explode, and my body shook uncontrollably as I finally released the heat built up in my stomach, freely letting myself cry out.

My pants reached a high, shaky pitch when he didn't seem to stop his movements. "H-heichou… stop…" I managed to gasp as he sucked even harder than before at the tender organ. I could feel my hips convulsing at the overload, and I pushed helplessly at his head. "Stop! Please!" I almost sobbed, and when he finally released me I went limp and sank down into the warm water, my head scraping the side of the tub. He pushed me back up by the small of my back and kissed me with his warm lips, and I could smell the pleasant fragrance of soap upon his skin.

When I was finally calm, he tried pulling me up by my underarms, but my legs, which I actually couldn't feel, were refusing to support my weight at all. "Sorry…" I whispered as he sighed and scooped me up too easily to place me gently onto the towel on the ground. I watched as he pulled away and stood up, tugging at the drain plug and eyeing the white that swirled down with the water with passionate disgust.

"We're definitely having another bath."


End file.
